


Meetingpoint

by Vicxy_Little



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffie fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicxy_Little/pseuds/Vicxy_Little
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan have been chatting for ages, they finally decide to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetingpoint

I slowly brush my hand over the soft material of the chair. The time was ticking away and I was getting more and more nervous by the minute. nonsence what if's streaming through my mind. What if he doesn't show up, What if he doesn't like me, What if he looked at me and walked away without an introduction? Anything could go wrong and every possible negative outcome flew through my mind. I know that we'd been talking for a good few months now online, but we've never met in real life yet. I'd come to care for the guy. He knows me even better than Ray, and that would've been quite a difficult thing to get to. I've told him so many things over time. Maybe I was being naieve. Maybe heisn't who I think him to be.... I dwell on these thoughts for some time. not realising somebody was stood in front of me. 

"Excuse me, are you Gavin Free?" I jump up at the unfamiliar voice, nearly knocking the other man over. "uh, Yeah!" I say. "I'm Gavin, you must be Ryan?" I say holding out my hand in a formal introduction. I'd been waiting at the cinema for nearly thirty minutes now and I was starting to doubt the possibility of the other showing up. "Yes, nice to meet you!" Ryan says with a smile taking my hand in a firm grasp. "How are you?" I ask, trying to seem polite. "Well, I was doing fine, but then the traffic got held up in the centre for a little while, so I'm terriby sorry to be late." Ryan says with a sorry smile on his face. He looks cute. his sandy blonde hair looked soft to touch and his gleaming blue eyes where like pools of sea I just wanted to dive into. He had a strong build and a beautiful smile. "Not a problem, I got help up a little as wel." I say. Ryan smiles before realising he still had hold of my hand, hastily dropping it. "So, uh, what about that movie?" 

After the movie we went to a small restaurant in the centre of town. nothing too fancy but nice anway. We talked. "So, why did you accept my offer?" I asked, the question burning on my mind for some time now. I didn't quite understand, we had been chatting online for ages but we hadn't met eachother officially yet. I for one must say that Ryan looked at least twenty times better than any photo he'd ever sent me. "I just thought it would be nice. We've been talking for ages and... well.. I've grown fond of you." Ryan blushes slightly. I sigh in relief and smile. "Lucky for you, I've been feeling the same way." Ryan looks up at me and smiles, eyes gleaming in a small victory. "How about we go back to my place and play some games?" I ask. "Sure, I don't think I can stomach any more food anyway."Ryan says with a slight put on the belly. I smile and call the waiter over for the reciept. We pay, grab our coats and leave. 

"Thank you." I say. "For the lovely date." I take Ryans's hand as we walke down through the busy street towards my appartment. "Date? so that is what you're calling this."Ryan retorts with a wry smile. "Whay what do you call it?" I ask in reply. He doesn't reply, but I'm okay with it. The blue lights of the LED's making his eyes look wonderous. I look down at our connected hands, a thought goes through my head, but I push it away to where it came from. I'm over that now. He... He wasn't worth it. I am moving on.

As we approach my appartment our hands slip out of each other so I can open the door and swich on the lights. I take our coats and place them over a chair in the living room, "Make yourself at home." I call, walking to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. When I enter the living room Ryan had already started up the Xbox, sat down leisurally on the couch and was scrolling through my games. "Here." I toss him a drink and sit next to him on the sofa, picking up the extra controller on the way. "Thank you. You've got some good games." He says enthusiastically. He takes a swig of his beer. I watch him drink, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Uhm, so, what do you wanna play?" I ask only slightly breathless. pointing out a few good ones I've been playing myself. We have a short discussion about video games and the newest releases and developments before deciding on a co-op COD map. 

We play for a good hour, I subconciously shuffle closer and closer to the other man. until, he sets his controller down after another defeat and pulls me into his lap. "You've gotten the better of me." He says, the words rolling of his toung in a fluid and mesmerising wave. I feel my heart pounding in my chest, sweat starts to collect in the palms of my hands and I gulp down a breath of air.   
I lay my head against his chest, It felt right. nothing else could explain the feeling. I curled up in his touch. Ryan takes my controller and places it next to his on the coffee table.  
I lean into him some more and he holds me tighter in a hug. I needed this. I've been neding this since the day he agreed to come and see me. He's perfect and I know we can be happy.   
"I need this." I say into his neck. "I know." He replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make some more?
> 
> This is the first work I'm posting in like, forever!   
> Please be nice. 
> 
> Any tips on my writing?   
> I'll be pleased to hear.


End file.
